New Beginnings
by The-Inedible-Croissant
Summary: Sora starts to develop feelings for the new teacher, Riku. Will he have to hide his relationship from the unapproving masses or will he be able to find solace in his peers?
1. Chapter 1

One day during a particularly boring period of math, Sora turned to look out the window with his magnificent, glowing sky-blue orbs that were deep and mystifying, like the deepest depths of the purple-prose ocean he stared out at.

He was lost in thought, mindlessly twirling his beautiful cinnamon locks that stuck out in all directions like an angry sea urchin covered in cinnamon. They smelt just like cinnamon on a cinnamony Christmas morning due to his cinnamon-flavored shampoo that didn't actually taste like cinnamon those liars.

All he could think about was this really, really hot guy he saw on his way to school that morning. He had been totes hot, like hotter than eggs in a volcano being shipped to the surface of the sun. Before he could think about it any further, the classroom door swung open with much force. Inside walked the hot guy from before!

The hot guy had long silver hair that flowed down over his back like a waterfall of moonlight reflected in a roadside urine puddle and his eyes were bright green-shaded pools of green. Green like the bright plants of questionable origin that grew on the warmest summer days, hidden on the island. He bet they were totally weed. Green like pools of antifreeze sitting in a pair of contact lenses. The mysterious hot dude walked up to the teacher's desk and put down his books and adjusted his thick-rimmed glasses.

"Hello there, my kawaii student-chans," he said huskily in a mysterious tone, "My name is Riku Akuma-oni and I will be your student teacher for the year." He waved to the students with the most massive yaoi-hands that Sora had ever seen.

He then spotted the cinnamon-flavored brunet and his now suddenly sea-green eye-globes lit up like fireworks in the night sky. He danubed across the room towards Sora, whose cheeks enflamed to a bright crimson as the blood beneath them blossomed up below the skin and the boy quickly looked away in obvious embarrassment.

Riku smouldered like an animu-cliche and physically pulled up the corners of his mouth into a smirk with his colossal hands. He rushed forward and grabbed the boy's face and crashed his lips down upon Sora's like a kamikaze pigeon and they started making out keenly. He thrust his moist slug-like tongue into his awaiting moist food-orifice and their moist tongues wound around each other like moist slugs during mating season.

There were gasps from the classroom as he pushed him down against the desk and started to remove his clothes. Despite the audience of obvious plebs, Riku slowly placed his comically-oversize yaoi-fingers on the rim of the cinnamon-haired boy's shorts and removed them. He began slowly tracing his yaoi-sized fingertips down his tight uke-thighs like butterfly kisses.

"Sensei… I… Be gentle my sweet senpai-sama-llama…" Sora said meekly, his deep, crystalline, sapphire-blue eyes going wide in shock and looking just like the Large Magellanic Cloud.

The silveret pulled out his large, erect, pulsating keyblade of seme-power and lowered slowly but also somehow swiftly to Sora's tight lock that lead to his Door to Darkness and at that moment a girl in the back of the classroom fainted with a gentle gaspu.

Sora yelled in pain as Riku shoved his meatblade into his keyhole and began thrusting back and force with much exertion like a snail trapped in pudding. He grabbed the boy's hips with his broad yaoi-hands and began moving him in sync with the movements of his body as he rocked back and forth.

Using his massive hands he reached forward and grabbed onto Sora's Kingdom Key, which they dwarfed, and began to rub it like a genie's lamp between his fingers, tempting the white genie who lived within to come and grant him three wishes.

Increasing his thrusts into the brunet's tight, moist keyhole he finally bellowed and shot a single beam of hot light into Sora's moist cavity, sealing tight the moist heart of his world. Sora at the same time released and let out his hot, white, steamy genie, letting out a moan of pure ecstasy.

"Oh senpai-kun…" Sora murmured, crumpling in his manly seme-arms. Riku kissed him passionately one last time, before suddenly, the door burst open and in the doorway stood the principal, Xemnas!

"Now, now, boys! You know school rules! Tsk, tsk!" he said, waggling a finger before promptly skipping away down the hallway from whence he came.

They both looked back into each others' deep, endless eyes and giggled like schoolgirls reading the kawaiiest of the yaois. This looked like it was going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a long week since the new teacher had arrived from the mainland and had introduced his favorite student to the 'wild side' and nothing had happened since. Sora was starting to feel depressed. Had he done something wrong and upset the teacher?

He was walking to his locker coming back from study hall and getting ready to go home. He rifled though his locker getting his books into his knapsack. Suddenly his locker slammed shut with much force like an angry rhino slamming into a car and demolishing it to save its young from poachers.

There the teacher stood, his face-windows running deep like the many forests and jungles that dotted the land, deep with a burning like two green fires of burning antifreeze. He looked almost angry.

"Sora-chan," Riku-senpai-sama said peevishly, "I've been looking for you."

Sora's heart thumped against his chest like two frogs humping inside a washing machine during an earthquake that was a ten on the Richter's scale. His teacher was holding up a math test with a big, angry, red 'F' at the top of the page.

"You did extremely un-sugoi on your last math test Sora. I am disappoint." the teacher said, his frown accentuating his massive chin.

Sora frowned sadly, looking almost comparable to a hippo in labor, "I apologise, Riku-sama."

"You need to come for a detention Sora. I think you need some private lessons." said the teacher, his massive caterpillar eyebrows waggling so suggestively that they may as well have torn themselves off his face and blown away in the wind. So Sora followed his teacher back to his classroom for detention, looking down. He entered the classroom after his Sensei.

"Oh Sora-kun, I have just the punishment in mind." Riku chuckled.

The glisteningly-platinum-haired male shoved his student against the desk with much force. Sora felt like he had been almost hit by a hurricane after the impact. Riku bent him over the desk and with one quick motion of his manly seme-arms, tore Sora's clothing off into smithereens which proceeded to disintegrate upon coming into contact with the tiled floor below.

He then tore off his own pants to reveal his ginormous, throbbing length and its elephantine girth that would put even those of the most impressive of wild stallions to shame. He shoved it roughly up Sora's moist quivering hole and thrust it deep into his tight-but-inviting cavernous backside; so cavernous that one could go spelunking within. Sora found out the _hard_ way that there would be no lube on that day.

Sora squealed in painful delight like a stock animal sound-effect at the sensation that felt equivalent to being torn in half. The erect meaty keyblade dug deep into its new warm and moist abode, struggling to force its way into the narrow passage way that made up Sora's rectum. The grunts the boy emitted as his passage was stroked from the inside was deafening like the hum of a thousand mosquitoes swarming and blotting out the sun with their masses.

Riku's meaty meat-stick was soon spewing up its hot, sticky, white refuse in its excitement, like a starfish turning its stomach inside out in order to feed upon a tasty morsel within the deep oceans that were as blue as Sora's kawaii-as-fuck-uke-eyes.

With the feeling of Riku's hot man gravy inside him, Sora too began to release the kraken of minute, indescribably small white fishes covered in what could be described as a slew of mayonnaise.

The teacher soon collapsed on the desk, and his hair spilt over his shoulders like an overturned bucket of silverfish, streaming out in every way and direction imaginable as they crawled to their newfound freedom.

Sora was panting but before he had any time to rest, he was spun around by the handsome Riku-sama and was immediately silenced by having the massive pinkish schlong shoved into his agape mouth-orifice. It tasted just like overly salty pancake mix and pecans found on the vanilla ice cream he always would ingest during the hot summer months. And also of his own asshole.

It hit his gag reflex as it tunneled down his esophagus like a mole going back into its burrow on a rainy day when the mud was all slippery, causing him to almost choke which only served to turn Riku on even more.

Riku grabbed Sora's head with his manly hands of yaoi proportion and began to bob his head down on his erect and wet manly stickish organ. Sora's eyes began to water like a pair of melting icicles glinting in the sun as he was forced to take the heaving length, and the sound of his Sensei's moans filled his ears like the soprano serenades of a thousand angels weeping for the death of his virgin asshole.

Suddenly the door swung open out of nowhere and in the doorway stood a girl with dark red hair like a bunch of dying leaves or something. It was Kairi!

"Sensei I was wondering if…" she was saying, but then she caught sight of what was happening in the room and gasped slightly before fainting and collapsing to the floor.

Riku walked over to her body and leaned down to see if she was still breathing.

"Honk, honk!" he said as he squished her booby with his yaoi-hand. The sensation of touching boob caused him to become excited and he ejected his tiny white army all over Kairi's comatose body, causing his meaty sergeant to retreat and curl back into the bunker until the next battle that would call him back into action.

Sora began to laugh and so did Riku, "Well, you know what they say about sleeping on the job."


End file.
